


Promise to Lie

by MikaYang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaYang/pseuds/MikaYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi talk about who the rat of the ship is. A simple one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise to Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a1c0bb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1c0bb/gifts).



Vriska sat on the bowstrip of her ship, holding onto the ropes tied around it for extra support as not to fall. Carefully closing her eyes as the breeze flowed through her hair. Soft footsteps were heard and without a second thought the high-blood said quietly;  
"What is it, Pyrope?" Terezi Pyrope, Vrikska's quartermaster, sat on the edge of the railing and chuckled as she called out to the other.  
"W3LL C4PT41N S3RK3T W3 L34V3 TO S34 TOMORROW MORN1NG 4T L4T3ST TH3 POL1C3 4R3 ON OUR T41L 4G41N LOOKS L1K3 TH3 R4T SNUCK OUT 4ND SPO1L3D TH3 FUN"  
"You've got to 8e fucking kidding me." sliding down and climbing back onto the deck with Terezi’s help, she then stomped down the main deck with an annoyed expression on her face and the heels of her boots making a clacking noise with every step. For months now they've been trying to find out who was the rat in Vriska's crew, she was forced to let go of good members and people out of suspicions and rumors.  
"Tonight we will have another meeting with the crew and you'll 8e in charge of the interrog8ons. You are after all the only one I know who is capa8ble of wringing inform8on out of some8ody without having to 8r8k anything." Terezi caught up to her and nodded giving Vriska her signature dastardly smile with all teeth showing.  
"OF COURS3 MY 4NC3STORS 4R3 W3LL KNOWN FOR B31NG 4BL3 TO DO TH4T 1T RUNS THROUGH MY BLOOD L1K3 TH13V3RY 4ND P1R4T3S RUNS THROUGH YOURS" Looking up, Vriska respectfully gave a nod, returning the smile with her own signature smirk.  
The two have been partners in crime since they were 6 sweeps old. They earned the name whispered in fear and hope, the Scourge Sisters. Vriska's blood and ancestry is known for how easy they could steal something or trick others. Wether it was Mindfang Serket, plungering the seas and earning a honor in the hall of fame for pirates, or her dancestor Aranea Serket, known for pretending to be an innocent troll who couldn't harm a fly and luring unsuspecting wealthy highbloods, then culling them. Which earned her a spot on Alternia's Most Wanted. She is currently hiding out with the help of a Ms.Meenah Peixes but only Vriska and Feferi know, having been sworn nto secrecy.  
Terezi's on the other hand surprised others because her family's blood lines links back to great lawyers and people who bring justice to hand. So for Terezi to actually join up with Vriska on her pirate ship and steal from others surprised everyone. What people don’t know though, is that the only reason she does it at all is because she made Vriska promise that they only steal from the rich and eight times a month, give to the poor. They deliver the riches to the poor in disguise and under the aliases “Redglare” and “88all.” If Vriska is to ever break this promise, Terezi swore she would spill all the ships secrets and code words so that their rivals, The Betas or The Alphas can come and destroy her once and for all.  
The two slowly made their way down to the cargo hold and told who ever they could about the meeting tonight and to pass it on. Once they reached the floor, Vriska sat on the ground and Terezi sat right across of her.  
“So who do you think is the rat? O8viously it wasn’t Makara so we should 8ring him 8ack as soon as we dock again.”  
“1T MUST B3 SOM3BODY WHO H4S 4 R34SON TO NOT B3 LOY4L”  
“That’s true 8ut who on this ship would have a reason not to 8e loyal? Captor and Megido are close to pretty much just getting hooked on the spot, Eridan won’t leave as long as Feferi is here. Nitram won’t leave 8ecause without us, he is out of work and there isn’t much a cripple is a8le to do in that small town of his. We shouldn’t have suspected Makara 8ecause he stays as long as Nitram does.”  
“WH4T 4BOUT 3QU1US H3 1S 4LW4YS T4LK1NG 4BOUT HOW YOUR SH1P SHOULDNT H4V3 4NY LOWBLOODS ON 1T” Vriska shook her head and sighed.  
“No,he stopped that when we landed on what we thought was a deserted island. Remem8er? That’s where we met Nepeta and they 8ecame friends after she 8eat him in a duel. Yeah, he still sprouts that shit 8ut everyone knows hes 8luffing.” Terezi nodded, remembering that event.  
“TH4TS TRU3 SO WH4T 4BOUT K4N4Y4 M4RY4M >:?”  
“What do you mean????????” Terezi looked around and got up.  
“What are you-” Terezi shushed her and looked around the barrels, giving Vriska the hand signal for all clear before she sat back down across the Captain and took a deep breath.  
“DO YOU R3M3MB3R WH3N W3 1NV4D3D B3T4 T3RR1TORY 4ND DOCK3D 4T TH3 N34R3ST L4ND FOR R3P41RS? W3LL M4RY4M FOUND 4 FR13ND 4ND TH4T FR13ND H4PP3NS TO B3 TH3 NOTOR1OUS ROS3 L4LOND3 HUM4N WHO 1S TH3 M4ST3R GUNN3R FOR TH3 B3T4S. M4YB3 K4N4Y4 1S T1PP1NG TH3 POL1C3 SO SH3 C4N JO1N H3R S3CR3T FR13ND.” Vriska’s eyes widened and her mouth stood agape.  
“This is going to 8e 8rought up at the meeting!”  
“1 TH1NK 1T 1S B3TT3R BROUGHT UP 1N PR1V4T3 SO SH3 1S NOT 3MB4RR4SS3D WH3N 1T GO3S DOWN” Nodding, Vriska started running the thought through her head as one of her spider helpers came crawling down with a message tied to it’s back. Terezi straightened up as she grabbed the message and whispered a reply to the arachnad.  
“Who was it?”  
“JUST N3P3T4 WOND3R1NG 1F 1 C4N ST1LL H3LP H3R 4ND 3QU1US TR41N L4T3R.”  
“Really? How exactly do you help someone as strong as Equius and as quick as Nepeta train?” Terezi smirked and was about to answer Vriska gleefully when the sound a bell ringing could be heard.  
“LOOKS L1K3 1LL H4V3 TO T3LL YOU L4T3R. TH3 M33T1NG 1S ST4RT1NG.” Vriska nodded and started ahead, leaving Terezi alone. She pulled out her paper and looked at the message written.  
‘WE APPRECIATE YOUR MESSAGE ABOUT THE WHEREABOUTS OF VRISKA SERKET AND HER CREW. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK REDGLARE AND WE LOOK FORWARD TO HER CAPTURE IN THE NEAR FUTURE.  
-SINCERLY THE SOCIETY OF JUSTICE MINDS AND KNIGHTS’  
“Rezi! Hurry up and get your 8utt up here!” A quick crumple of paper and stuffing it in her right boot, Terezi called back to Vriska and ran up the steps.


End file.
